


Valentine Shenanigans

by RoenLilyknight



Category: Dance with Devils (Anime), Dance with Devils (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoenLilyknight/pseuds/RoenLilyknight
Summary: A Valentine story I decided to randomly create for this tiny fandom to get my writing spirit back xD Enjoy~





	

As the final school bell rang, you along with the other students finish packing up to leave. You reminded yourself to go to the store before meeting up with Roen at the park today. There’s a school project due in a couple of days and you were lucky enough for the teacher to let the students choose their partners and you and Roen agreed to work together. Ah, how that elated you. Maybe now was finally the chance to ask him out. It was even Valentine’s Day today!

Gathering the last of your things, you merrily skipped down the hall (naturally causing a few odd stares) out the building, then strolled down to the nearest convenience store. The store was bordered all around with reds and pinks. Flowers, teddy bears, candy, and other typical goods were lined up around the aisles. Wandering around, you picked up a simple box of chocolate and a Valentine’s card that perfectly descripted your feelings. After paying your rung-up items, you started to sign the card and tie it to the box of chocolates with a small red ribbon you had on hand. Upon finishing, you suddenly see Urie approaching. Sniffing at the rose between his fingers, his gaze finally fell on yours and he smiled a seductive smile as you froze in front of him unknowing what to do or say.

“Why, good evening, my sweet Butterfly”, he cooed. Then noticing the items you were holding, his eyes slightly widen in surprise before he began grinning happily again.  
“My darling Butterfly, are these for me?”, he brought his hand to his chest and fluttered his eyelids playfully, “Oh you shouldn’t have!”

Laughing nervously, you began to admit, “A-ah…A-actually, I was gonna hand these to Roen as a gift as I am meeting with him today…” In the middle of saying that, Urie swiftly grabbed the gift, looking into the card, and upon realizing it wasn’t for him he threw it behind his head without looking, and the gift somehow conveniently landed in a nearby trash can.

“Ah~h, how unfortunate. And I got you such a wonderful gift too”, he said as a dark puff of smoke formed around his hand before revealing a massive bouquet of roses. “Haah, they even fit your beauty, don’t you agree?”, he sighed handing you the flowers.  
You hesitantly take them, well regardless he didn’t seem angry about the fact that the gift wasn’t for him, but did he seriously had to throw it out like that!? What a huge waste of money! Amongst your inner turmoil, you both ended up turning your attention to the abrupt stampede of fangirls squealing their way towards Urie.

Noting he was distracted, you made a run for it and turned into an alleyway. Well at least you’re nearing the park now. Sighing, you wondered to yourself if giving the flowers to Roen as a substitute was ideal. Was it odd for the *woman* to be giving the *man* flowers? Wondering humorously, Mage suddenly popped in front of you with a cheesy grin on his face. As you startled back interrupted from your thoughts, he chuckled, “Yo! What ya doin’ out here today?” His face then straightened up as he saw the roses in your hands.  
“Who’s that from?”, he nudged his chin pointing to the bouquet.  
“U-um, Urie gave them to me…”, you said. In a panic, he snatched away the roses and used his powers as the stroke of lightning burned the bouquet.  
“Don’t trust anything that guy gives you!”, he yelled pointing at you, “He could have put some type of potion or made some type of perfume to give those roses a weird scent and you could’ve got high on it and end up becoming another one of his sex slaves!!”  
Startled by his words and sudden anger, you nodded meekly saying you understood.  
“Good!”, he shouted, smiling again, “This kinda stuff is a better gift for humans anyway right?”, saying that, a puff of smoke revealed a huge heart-shaped box of chocolate in his palms as he handed it to you. Blushing, you take it and bow, “Thank you so much!”  
He shyly rubbed the back of his head, looking away as he blushed too, “Meh, no problem. Hey, we should hang out more.”   
“Sure!”, you agreed, “That’ll be great! I should get going, I still have work to finish up.”   
“No prob, see ya soon!”, he waved as you bowed again before taking your leave.

Turning a corner out of the alley, you looked at the heart box smiling to yourself. This will definitely be a better gift for Roen, and it’s bigger! Hugging the box to your chest, pleased with the thought, a sudden high pitch ring stung your ears. Grabbing the side of your head in pain, a sudden crashing noise boomed in front of you. Opening your eyes to where the  
sound came from, you saw a man with four large black wings crouched down on the now broken cement of the sidewalk.  
“Shiki!?”, you gasped worried as he got up heading towards you.  
“Oi, little angel”, he hummed eyeing you and the box of chocolates. “Oh~? Are those for me?”, he said as he began to take them for you. You backed up a little, confessing,   
“Actually, I was going to give these to Roen— “, he snatched away the chocolates and threw them to the ground, stomping on them with both of his feet laughing like a maniac.

“Ha ha ha! You know Roen doesn’t eat things like this!”, he continued hopping on the crushed box laughing happily as you looked in horror at the destruction he was causing to your newfound gift. He abruptly stopped gazing at you in a pleasured grin, “Ah~h, that’s a lovely face you’re making, angel”, he moaned, making his way towards you and cupping both of his hands around the sides of your face.  
“Show me more of that expression, hm? What else of yours should I destroy?”  
You flinched, jerking away from his grasp. “Ha ha ha! I was only joking!”, he chuckled. Noticing it was already past the meeting time you agreed to meet with Roen, you quickly dashed past Shiki to the way of the park.

 

Upon reaching the park, you go in deeper finding a bench near a nature trail and rest to catch your breath. You hugged your knees to your forehead as you were calming down your breathing. ‘Ugh, I should work out more’, you grumbled burying your face on your thighs. You suddenly heard footsteps ruffling through the fallen leaves. Looking up, you could see Roen wearing a slightly worried expression on his face.  
“Oh my, you looked stressed. Has the project gotten you that worried?”, he furrowed his brows and gestured his hand towards his chest like he usually does.  
You sighed exhausted, relaxing your legs down back to a normal sitting position.  
“I literally ran into a lot of trouble today”, you laughed.  
“Oh?”, he questioned, bringing a hand towards you to help you up, “Care to explain?”  
You nod, grinning as you took his hand, and he teleported you both to his house.

 

 

 

Setting all the materials together, you both start on the project as you explained everything that happened after you left school. As Roen had a few chuckles upon hearing some of the scenarios that happened, he couldn’t help but sigh and shake his head in disbelief.   
“Why don’t we take a break?”, he suggested and the two of you headed to his room. He opened the door gesturing for you to go in first, and as you walked in, you immediately noticed a huge bouquet of roses and a giant teddy bear holding a detachable heart-shaped box of chocolate. Your heart started to race and you were pretty sure your face was heating up to a shade of red as you slowly turned to Roen questioningly.   
“Ha ha! Surprised?”, he laughed, “Normally I don’t do holidays, but I thought this would be a perfect set up for this day because…”, he paused, making his way towards you. He grabbed your hand into both of his and brought it to his lips, “…I wish for you to be mine”, he kissed your hand and gazed at you softly. “Would you accept my offer?”

With your heart beating faster, you grab him into a sudden hug, trembling in excitement.  
“Yes!”, you shouted happily, “Yes, I will!” Roen chuckled again as he returned the embrace and you both spend the rest of the evening with cuddling, him feeding you chocolate and treating you like the Queen you are.

 

And finishing up the project, of course.


End file.
